


Flustered

by Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89



Series: 2020 gif drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89
Summary: Sammy gets a bit flustered
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Series: 2020 gif drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190279
Kudos: 14





	Flustered

“I…uh…huh?” You stood at the table, looking down into Sam’s earnest gaze, your heart clenching as his face fell at your hesitation. “Sam-”

“No,” he cleared his throat, shaking his head in understanding, his eyes flitting sadly away from your face. “It’s okay, forget I said anything. I mean, I shouldn’t have even asked, you just got here a couple weeks ago. I really hope I didn’t cross a line, but I’ll understand if you want to hunt with one of the others from now on, y/n-”

“Sam!” You reached out and placed your hand over his, cutting him off mid-ramble. You laced your fingers through his, giving the hand a reassuring squeeze as he looked back up at you, concern knitting his brow. “You took me by surprise, is all. I just didn’t think you thought of me that way; Sam, I’d love to go out on a date with you.”

“Really? That’s - that’s great, y/n/n.” His face beamed, his stunning smile back in full force as he stood from the table, his thumb running gently over your knuckles. “How’s tonight sound? The others are all out on hunts, and this new Italian place just opened up in town last month, it’s gotten pretty good reviews so far, and I thought we could give it a try.”

“Tonight’s great, Sam. I might need a few extra hours to get ready if it’s a fancy place, though. Not all of us wake up looking like a Greek statue.”

Sam’s cheeks tinged pink and he huffed out a soft laugh. 

“Y/n, you’ve got nothing to stress about.” He reached out and brushed a strand of hair from your face, fingers grazing down your cheek as his hand retracted. “I’ve seen you covered literal Ichor, and you still looked stunning. You’ll look beautiful, no matter what you wear. Be ready by seven?”

“Sounds perfect.”


End file.
